Deo Calix - The Sea's Sun!
by alnoon83
Summary: Deo Calix. Harry Potter. One and the same. Read and watch how Deo finds who he really is. Friends and Enemies, who really knows the difference? That's what Deo sometimes had to wonder these days. Can his new and true friends, and his new found family alike convince him that this really isn't true! Can Deo truly find happiness? Not spell checked (yet) - patience is appreciated!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one;

It had been an awful few days at his relative's house. He had been there merely days too, having recently just returned from being away at school for the year. Having already been unwell and still aching from battling the basilisk, the beatings that he received from his uncle had done him no good. He had attacked him the moment they had returned home, and the three days he had been home he had been stuck doing chores.

Today, he was stuck doing chores…in the attic.

It was dusty, it was icky and it was cramped. His aunt had ordered him into the attic and demanded that he cleaned it out – sorting all of Dudley's old clothes and toys into new boxes (the old ones damaged by time, dust and mould) and to send the undamaged things down for her to sort through. Anything that was damaged beyond repair was to be thrown away.

He had been at it several hours before he had finished with Dudley's old things, and sent them down to be sorted or binned, and his aunt had gone for her lunch with her friends from church that she attended every Tuesday. Dudley was still away at school, and his uncle was away at work still – it was safe to say that he had the house to himself, but that didn't mean he would risk the wrath of his aunt by leaving the attic before the jobs were completely done. That included re-ordering and re-boxing everything that needed to be re-boxed, and giving the full attic a general cleaning from dust and cobwebs that had built up over the past year since he had last cleaned.

There was always one trunk that he was never allowed to touch. Never allowed to go near – it was tucked away in the back corner, and usually when he was set this chore, his aunt would have him drag it out of the attic first before he started the job, either that or she would have Vernon stand over him all day whilst he cleaned.

She _had_ been in a rush when she set his chores though, maybe she had forgotten?

Or…

No. she wouldn't have purposely left it there.

But it had been recently disturbed, that he could see by how clean it was compared to the rest of the attic – usually it was thick with dust by the time he dragged it out every year, especially this year it should have been since Vernon had left it in place last year when he stood over and watched him for hours.

The trunk was old fashioned, looking many years old, wooden with iron bands of metal wrapping around it – a heavy padlock, that was surprisingly open. It was similar to things that he had seen in the luggage shop in Diagon Alley, but he had dismissed the thoughts before now. Along the top was inscribed _CALIX_ , he wondered what it meant, was it the brand name? or something else?

Listening carefully for sounds around the house, Harry stood and walked slowly and carefully towards the trunk. It was easy to pull off the padlock – so much more modern than the actual trunk – and it was even easier to lift the lid, although it he did wince when it bounced off the wall it had been stood against.

He was almost disappointed to see paperwork on top.

Wait, paperwork that was written on parchment?

Calix?

"What the -?" He whispered eyes widening,

Adoption papers – not one but two sets, both sets bound together by paperclips. The first, the one on top, were clearly many years older – the adoption of Lilia Hazel Calix, daughter of Katherine Calix and unknown, by Christina and Charles Evans.

The second set was the adoption papers of…

Deo Perseus Calix, son of Lilia Hazel Calix (*Lily Ann Evans) adopted by James Markus Potter.

At first he thought he had a brother, well half brother, that he didn't know about. But reading the parchments more carefully he discovered that he was Deo Calix.

How?

Who the hell was his biological father then?

Why hadn't his mother used the Evans surname when he was born, before he was adopted by James Potter?

Why hadn't anyone ever told him?

Who the heck was Katherine Calix? And who was his mothers father?

He had so many unanswered questions!

According to the notes, James Potter had adopted him and he had been renamed six months after he had been born on July 31st.

Underneath the paperwork, the adoption certificates and birth certificates, as well as death certificate of his mother, adopted father, adopted grandparents (both sets) and his maternal biological grandmother, was a letter. It was addressed to Harry Potter.

Hastily dropping all of the legal documents he scooped up the letter into his hands and tore it from the envelope,

 _My Dear baby boy,_

 _I am so sorry if you are reading this. Just know that James and I loved you, more than life itself. If you have received this letter, we have passed before you were old enough to understand – as I plan to rewrite this letter on your birthday every year._

 _You were 1 today._

 _You are too young to understand just yet that you were adopted by James six months ago, you already call him dada – he absolutely adores…_

As he finished reading the letter, all three pages of it, he had tears sliding down his cheeks. James Potter had loved him like his own child, and his mother hadn't ever intended for it to be kept a secret from him. No one outside of herself, James and Dumbledore knew the truth about him being adopted though. Lily had been studying in America at the time she had fell pregnant, and had only returned to the UK when Dumbledore had written about the desperate state that the Wizarding World was in, they had told their friends (according to the letter) that they had married in secret, and that he ("Harry") had been conceived on their wedding night. They told everyone that Lily had stayed in America to give birth, and had only returned because she decided that Harry needed to be around his father.

Dumbledore knew.

Dumbledore knew, and had kept it from him.

He didn't know whether to be upset, angry or shocked with all the news.

Within the trunk were items that – again, according to the letter – Lily had decided to leave her son to grow up with. Ranging from books with wizarding childhood fairy tales, to all of her school books ranging from 1st to 7th year, and all of her mastery books and research papers on Charms. Why a child would want them, he had no idea, but he wasn't able to turn them down. Not only where there books from the Hogwarts curriculum but also extra books on all the subjects, and extras on the subjects that apparently she hadn't taken.

There was a stuffed black dog that he had apparently received when he had been adopted from James, and dark blue blanket with D.P.C in white in one corner, and H.J.P, again in white in the opposite corner.

There was a dagger, bronze in colour, with a black handle with a pentagram between the handle and blade.

There was a pouch with a potion and a note in,

 _Deo (Harry),_

 _If you decide you want to look like your birth self again. We disguised you to protect you, and fool those around us to think you were truly mine – we will understand if you wish to be yourself again. If we were still alive, you wouldn't be receiving this note, but rather the offer on your 11_ _th_ _birthday._

 _Love you,_

 _Your adopted-father (dada),_

 _James,_

p.s. your mother says the potion hurts like hell!

There was also a note within the weather pouch that the dagger was in, his mother explained that she had woken to it under her pillow when she was eleven and just before she left for Hogwarts. She had never used it, nor had any reason to, she said that it had been left with a note to use it if needed and carry it with her at all times – and that she was asking him to do the same.

That he could comply with, with all the danger he got into!

Now, did he take the potion?

Harry had nearly forgotten about the potion that he had underneath his pillow two days later, with how busy his aunt had kept him with chores and his uncle with the beatings. Dudley had also arrived home from school yesterday, and had spent the full first 24 hours screaming for more food to be brought to him. Even in the middle of the night when he should have been asleep.

so when it clinked under his pillow against his glasses, he decided to drink it.

He wasn't exactly sure what he had expected from the potion – he had expected some changes to his appearance, but nothing so drastic. Everything from his hair colour and texture, to his height and body shape had changed. The scar upon his forehead had vanished and his eyes had changed too.

He didn't feel like Harry Potter anymore.

No, he was Deo Calix.

Harry Potter was 5 foot 2 inches, very skinny (you could actually count his ribs!), but no muscle mass, probably from being starved as a child. His hair had been mess – often refered to as a birds nest – dark brown in colour, and his eyes had been a dull dark green colour, his skin had always been rather pale even in the summer.

Deo Calix, could have been a totally different person.

Well, he was and he wasn't, he mused.

He was below average height at 4"8, (the average height of a bloody 10 year old!), he was still thin but no longer looking skeletal, his muscles were defined, strong but wire-like, like he had seen on swimmers. His skin was now an olive-tone, looking like he had a golden tan. His hair was a mixture of brown and blonde streaks, laying flat on his head but looking a bit wind swept, it reached down past his eyes. His eyes were now a startling mixture of emerald green, sea green and burning gold splashes mixed in.

When he had woken – before he got lost staring in the mirror – he had found a note on the floor that had clearly been shoved through the cat flap that was still on his door. It stated that his aunt, uncle and cousin had gone to see Aunt Marge for the weekend because she had suddenly fallen ill and ended up in the hospital.

Oh, well that was convenient.

Well, he had absolutely no intention of staying at their house. He hadn't left when he found the trunk, because no matter where he had gone he would have been recognised and dragged right back – now he had seen the drastic changes, he knew better.

He had hurried around his bedroom, packing up all of his belongings into his school trunk – even with everything in it, it was still ¾ empty still. There wasn't any point in taking his school robes (they wouldn't fit him anyway now, too big!), nor his cousins cast-offs, again they were too large. Far too large. All that was actually in his trunk were his school books from 1st and 2nd year, his invisibility cloak, photo album, potions kit (cauldron, blade – he needed new ingredients). That was all he owned.

His eyes sparkled as he realised that he had room for all of his mothers belongings, without removing the trunk and raising suspicion. The attic was still open, because his aunt had left him the job today of putting all of the freshly sorted items back. It took a few trips down, but he soon managed to fit the trunks supply into his own school trunk.

Where to go? Where to go?

Chewing on his lip nervously he looked around for an idea, he couldn't go to the Weasley's or to Hermione's house – both would be happy to see him, but he would have to explain the changes, and they would probably tell Dumbledore, who would send him right back.

Then his uncle would beat him probably to the brink of death for daring to leave without their permission, despite not wanting him there in the first place.

And it wasn't like he had any money to stay in a hotel or anything…

Wait! He did!

Gringotts!

He certainly did need some new clothing, he looked down and grimaced, he was currently wearing his short sleeved white school shirt and black school trousers. Both had fit him just nicely a week ago, but not they hung off him, like a small child trying on his older brothers clothes. Even his school shoes were too large on him, he felt like he was wearing clown shoes.

Deo pouted and stomped his foot childishly.

…actually that really didn't help matters.

Smirking to himself, Deo pulled his now-heavy trunk down the stairs and outside into the front street – it was practically deserted with the very hot weather they were having, families could either be heard out in their back gardens having parties or their cars were gone, probably travelling to the local park or something, since it was the weekend and so warm.

Walking to the edge of the curb and ensuring no one was looking his way, he stuck his hand out (with his wand in it), like Seamus had instructed him to do on the train. He had been sat with Neville, Dean and Seamus for about an hour on the way home from Hogwarts – he had managed to slip away from Ron and Hermione – and they had talked about meeting up this summer, when he had pointed out that he had no way of getting to London, Seamus had told him about the Knight bus, transport for the stranded witch or wizard. Well, transport in general really, since anyone could use it whenever they wanted.

He had to wonder why Ron hadn't ever told him,

"Welcome to the knight bus, transport for the stranded witch or wizard – we can take you…"

Deo tuned them out as he yanked his luggage onto the bus, the spotty teenager that was talking never even offered to help. Inside the bus were rows and rows of seats, more like couches, that were on wheels and seemed to move around with the bus – some of them still jolting around as he sat own.

It wasn't a very long trip – only a stop off in Newcastle and one in Edinburgh. He wasn't the only one that got off at Diagon alley, maybe that was why he was one of the first to get off.

Once off the knight bus, he found Tom at the bar and politely asked to rent a room for a few hours – to store his trunk in, he had no intentions of staying beyond that – the Inn keeper was more than accommodating, after handing over a few sickles. Apparently it wasn't an uncommon request, to keep luggage at the Leaky Cauldron rather than dragging it around Diagon Alley all day.

Diagon Alley was packed, more so than he expected. Then again, it was a Saturday and the school holidays, so perhaps he should have anticipated it being busy – after all, even the small row of shops in Little Whinging village was busy on a Saturday morn. It was quite often that his aunt dragged him out to carry the shopping for her.

Witches and wizards of all ages were gathered, both inside and outside of the shops. The ice cream parlour was practically over run by Hogwarts students, and the quidditch supply shop, well he couldn't see the front of the shops displays because of the crowd outside. Unlike the times that he had previously been, there were also market stalls lining both sides of the alley, filling the already crowded space.

Oh well, with so many people and his new appearance, he was bound to be unnoticed so long as he didn't do anything dramatic.

Ok, so first – Gringotts.

That was why he was here after all.

After fighting his way through the crowds, he found Gringotts surprisingly empty – there was only a very short wait to see one of the tellers, and an even shorter wait to be dragged off down a side corridor that he hadn't even noticed before, and shoved into a very large ornate office that had a very official looking goblin sat behind a large desk.

Of course, he couldn't just walk into Gringotts and claim to be Harry Potter when they didn't look alike at all.

"You aren't on the list of those currently allowed access to that vault," Axegar the goblin explained, "Yes, before you start ranting, we know you are Harry Potter – we knew about your identity since the adoption, after all we are record keepers of inheritances!"

"You didn't think to tell me? Wait, if you know, why aren't I on the approved list to visit _my_ vault?" Deo demanded,

"Your magical guardian set dates which you would be allowed," Axegar stated pulling out a piece of parchment, sending a smirk over the top of it before answering the other question, "And because it was not our duty to do so. We had assumed, by your parents wishes, that you knew. We assumed that you had chosen to remain Harry Potter, rather than Deo Calix."

"I found out three days ago." He admitted, "My aunt left the trunk with the paperwork in unlocked. Who is on the approved list?"

"Hmm, year around is Albus Dumbledore as your guardian," Axegar read off the list, Deo bit his tongue. Literally. To stop himself to exclaiming his disgust and anger. "Mrs Molly Weasley, Mr Ronald Billius Weasley and Miss Hermione Jean Granger. Your access is restricted from July 31st until September 1st each year."

"Why on earth do they have access?!" He demanded,

Axegar explained that since Dumbledore was his legal guardian in the wizarding world – abet unconventionally and against his mothers and adopted fathers wishes – he could restrict his access to his vaults all he wanted. Although, apparently he had only set it to his trust vault; after all there was no need in locking the other, family, vaults _when he didn't bloody know about them!_

It was easier than even the goblin thought to circumvent the ban – his mother had set him up a trust vault when he was born, before his adoption, in the name of Deo Perseus Calix. His mother had been the last born before him of the Calix magical line, her own mother being a squilb – so he had received everything from her, as well as his adopted father. Unlike the Potter vaults, the Calix vaults weren't under Dumbledore's control; perhaps he hadn't known about them, the goblin theorised, or just thought that Deo would never find out about them.

As for preventing anyone on the list stealing from the Potter trust vault – which was refilled to exactly 10,000 galleons a year (10,000 of that in amount in sickles and knuts) out of the main Potter family vault – he transferred the remaining 6, 483 galleons out of the vault and into his Calix trust vault, which surprisingly was set at the same amount as the Potter vault each year. The total reset itself on July 31st each year, so all Deo had to do was leave a written order behind with a right of transfer, for the goblins to transfer the full amount immediately into the Calix vault instead of the Potter vault. Well, it would go first to the Potter vault and then to the Calix one.

And Albus-bloody-Dumbledore couldn't do anything about it!

After all, he had stated that Harry Potter wasn't allowed to physically enter the vault. The order said nothing about his rights to transfer funds, without going into the actual vault. And any order that Deo gave apparently outweighed Dumbledore's, so long as his orders were given first – he couldn't go against Dumbledore, but neither could Dumbledore take back any orders that Deo had given. It would rise too much suspicion for him to even try and do so.

Another thing that he found out was that Katherine Calix – his maternal biological grandmother – and own father, a squilb himself (her mother had been a witch, but a weak one apparently), had built up funds within the muggle world too, and stored all of their information with Gringotts. The Calix name was somewhat well known within certain circles, a well-known clothes designer of all types – and a very expensive brand at that. Axegar said that the business basically ran itself, the CEO of the company taking care of everything, and annual reports were looked over by the goblins to ensure that no trickery was happening. Goblins were dead serious about money, after all.

He had several, very, very large accounts within the muggle world.

Rich, well, that was an understatement.

Deo left Gringotts rather late that afternoon.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter three;

It was to screams and loud bangs that Deo woke that night.

He'd easily found a motel to stay in for the night, it was rather easy actually, once he had been to the CALIX mega store in London and bought a full new wardrobe – he found it amusing that the people in the shop had basically bowed down to him after sneering when he had first entered, when they had seen the name on his Debit Card.

The store did everything from casual wear, to sports, to formal wear. Both male and female. All sizes, styles and materials. Once in the store, he actually recognised some of the items – they were some of which Dudley had begged his parents for, but they had nearly always told him no. Vernon had a few suits from the store, but not many, and only ever used on the most special of occasions.

Even in his casual clothes, the motel was more than eager to give him a place to stay that night.

The twelve year old bit back a groan as he rolled off the bed, and grabbed the dagger from beneath the pillow, rushing from the room he found himself immediately thrown backwards – outside the room was a large half-man half-bull _thing_ , what had sent him flying backwards was a girl that had come flying towards his door just as he opened it, clearly knocked to the side by the monster. Deo bit back an irritated growl at being bowled over, rolling back up onto his feet without a second thought and taking a running-jump at the beast, which was currently focused on a boy at the other side of the corridor. With as much strength as he could muster, he landed on the beasts back, and plunged the dagger he held into the beasts neck.

He fell to the ground with a thud, landing on his knees as the creature burst into golden dust, vanishing in a non-existent winds that suddenly seems to swirl around him.

He felt surrounded by warmth, light and…pride?

A heavy but comfortably weight settled around his neck, and he looked down and gaped, on his bare chest (he slept in only PJ bottoms) was a golden pendent, it was a circle with a sun blazing within, at each point of the sun were the zodiac signs that he had seen so often used by the older students that studied Divination.

 ** _You did well, grandson. Son of Lilia._**

Deo jerked and looked around for the voice, but neither of the…where they twins? Siblings? Were speaking, actually both of them looked gobsmacked and look breathless to speak.

 ** _I may be in your mind, but I am no less real. Trust my twins, my grandson, and travel together. Get to camp, it is safest there. The twins know how._**

"Does that mean he's our brother?" the boy asked pointing at the pendant,

"No…he's a legacy." The girl stated, moving forward and stepping out of Deo's assigned room – he allowed her to look closely at the pendant. He hadn't noticed until she ran her thumb over the back, but it had the words _Son of Lilia_.

Looking carefully at the two, he found that they had identical pendants around their necks – the girls was more delicate and feminine, but of the same design and details.

"A legacy wouldn't have been able to defeat Minotaur so quickly. So easily." The boy stated looking irritated, "If we were struggling with two of us – how did he do so, so easily?"

"He didn't know I was there." Deo pointed out, yawning – looking longingly at his room, he grabbed the hand of the elder boy and yanked him into his bedroom. He was surprised security hadn't come running at how loud they were being actually, "The element of surprise. What the hell is a legacy? – actually, don't answer that! I just want to sleep right now! Its been a long day!"

"I'm not just leaving you alone! A newly claimed always draws more attention," the girl started blabbering as Deo went and fell onto the bottom bunk of one of the beds he had been laying in, "And we haven't actually got a room here, so we best be leaving – all of us!"

"This room is paid for." Deo grumbled, "Use the spare beds."

As it turned out the two siblings were actually twins, aged 14. Alesandro (Ales) and Celia (Lia) Mason. Deo was the first awake that morning and had managed to sneak out and buy breakfast before the twins even woke. Apparently they hadn't eaten properly in weeks, since running away from home – their stepfather had moved them and their willing mother to England, but they had absolutely no intention of staying and had been looking for a way back to America since. With no money, no transport and no connections they weren't exactly getting very far.

Having access to the internet made things a lot easier, Deo decided.

The motel that he had chosen didn't have any computers but they did have wifi, and since Ales and Lia both had mobile phones that could connect, and Deo had his debit cards – well, booking three transatlantic cruise tickets was easy. Expensive, but easy.

Getting onto the cruise, well, that was a little more difficult.

After all, who wasn't going to question two fourteen year olds and a boy who looked ten at most, travelling together without an adult?

No sane adult, that was for sure.

Whilst Ales and Lia were cussing him and nearly throwing up, Deo had gone for a walk along the marina where they were setting sail from. Scanning the crowd and pinpointing individuals that looks like they wouldn't ask too many questions – if it was just Deo, he would probably have skipped buying the ticket altogether, used his invisibility cloak and slipped on board, but having three of them it wasn't so simple.

So, they needed someone with questionable morals, that possibly needed money and wouldn't rat them out at the first chance.

His eyes fell on a very familiar looking person, and he wasn't sure if he wanted to go back and puke with the twins or bang his head against a wall.

William Weasley.

He recognised him from the family photographs that the twins (Fred and George) had around their dorm room – George had pointed each of them out, told him who they were and what they did. Bill (William) worked as a curse breaker for Gringotts, usually placed in Egypt, Charlie Weasley was a dragon tamer in Romania, and the rest Deo had already met since he went to the same school as them.

There was absolutely no chance, on this earth, that Bill would recognise him – Deo reminded himself viciously. Not only hadn't Bill met Harry Potter, but he certainly hadn't met Deo Calix.

"Master Calix. Axegar sent me." William Weasley interrupted his thoughts,

Startled slightly, Deo stumbled backwards, only prevented from falling from the hand that wrapped around his upper arm. Axegar. Right, his financial manager. Who would have seen his transaction for three transatlantic tickets to America.

"Right. Yes. Is something wrong?" He asked cautiously,

William shook his head and gave him a crooked half-smile.

"Axegar said to remind you that you are only twelve," William stated looking highly amused, "And therefore, by muggle laws, you aren't allowed to travel alone. Even if it is with two fourteen year olds."

"And you are here to tell me that we aren't allowed to go," Deo scowled,

William Weasley had the audacity to _laugh_ at him!

"No, I did suggest it I will admit." William smirked as Deo growled in annoyance, his green and gold eyes fixed on the Weasley heir. "Axegar had me pulled off my current assignment to escort you, and your two friends?, to America. He says he would prefer you to allow me to travel with you to your intended destination, but understand why if you say no."

"You're on babysitting duty then?" Deo said – he was trying to decide now whether to laugh at the scowl on the older mans face, or cry in embarrassment that Axegar thought he needed an escort to go with him! "Actually, this is perfect! We were just looking for an adult to con, to get us onto the cruise without being questioned about being so young!"

Getting onto the ship was pretty easy after William joined them, Deo and the twins stood back and let the qualified adult do the talking and easily enough got them switched to a family suite – saying that there clearly had been a mix up in the paperwork. The twins weren't exactly impressed that William was basically babysitting them, but Deo had pointed out that it made life so much easier to have a known adult that worked for him doing the job.

Ok, so he worked for Gringotts…

Axegar had sent a letter ahead with William, stating that he should have thought about these things in advance and that William's weeks – or how long the journey was going to be – was coming out of his accounts.

Leaning out over the railings as the ship set off, Deo could only think of how comfortable and at home he felt watching the wave crash against the cruise ship below.

Lee Fletcher was concerned. He had expected to be contacted by his only (currently) set of twin siblings before now – it had been over a week since they had last contacted him. When they had contacted him, it was to say that they had ran away from home and that they were trying to find a way to camp – Lee had prayed to their father, and pretty much every god out there to grant them a safe passage from England to Camp.

Without their location, he couldn't contact them either.

He spent the majority of the time he wasn't healing people, or training, to scan the mortal news. No news of plane crashes over the Atlantic, or of boats going missing, no news – well more than the usual – of unusual disturbances that were probably attributed to demigods being attacked by monsters. He had even been watching the British news for such things, but nothing showed...one thing that had caught his attention on the British news was the escape of Sirius Black from some high-security prison over there, apparently he was a mass murder and highly dangerous.

Lee was itching to go out searching for his siblings,

Chiron had bluntly said no.

No point in having three missing demigods.

Lee had signed himself and his cabin up for patrol duty, ensuring that at least two of them were stood by the entrance to camp in case something happened. The only time they weren't allowed to stand guard was during the night hours –Chiron had put his foot down about curfew.

"Pacing isn't going to help," Michael Yew rebuked,

Lee dodged the pillow that was thrown in his direction, but quit with his pacing as he stood looking out of the cabin window – the one that faced the entrance to camp, that had magically appeared three days prior. The window even had magnifying properties, and he suspected that his father had something to do with it.

Despite Michael snapping, Lee wasn't the only one on edge about the twins. All of the Apollo children were on edge – all of them nervous, like they knew something was going to happen. Given that their father was the god of prophecy, it wasn't something that they were going to shrug it off so easily as Chiron seemed to. Or dismiss their claims as paranoia like Mr D had.

"Get the medical tent ready! Now!" Will Solace snapped,

Lee's eyes snapped to his brother and then back to the window, seeing what his brother had and that he had missed the first time – a shadowed figure, that as clearly two people stumbling into camp.

Lee never even thought about it as he snapped at Michael to take charge of getting the medical tent sorted, as he grabbed his Bow and Arrows, and ran at full speed – which was rather fast – across the grounds that where illuminated by the rising sun, it was still dark but his fathers chariot could be seen rising in the distance.

Lee dropped to his knees beside the twins, who were barely conscious and just inside of the camps boarders. Both were covered in blood, their clothing ripped rather nastily, and Ales was actually fully unconscious – a nasty looking gash on his forehead, he had clearly been knocked unconscious from it. when Lee started to fuss over his sister (since she was still particially conscious, so would feel most pain) she pushed her hand away and shook her head viciously, looking urgently towards the boarder.

"Don't worry about any monster," He tried to reassure – but a nasty feeling crept into his stomach as she continued to shake her head, "They aren't going to be able to get into -."

"D…De…" Lia rasped, "H-help h-h-him."

De? Who the heck was De? A new demigod?

She was actually trying to stand back up and go back out!

Jumping back to his feet just as he was joined by several of his other siblings, he dashed to the edge of the barrier – his eyes widening in horror at the sight. On the other side were several monsters, with a red-headed ginger guy who was unconscious by the foot of the barrier and a small boy covered in blood, that was still fighting with all he had.

He was up against four hellhounds.

Notching one of his arrows, Lee shot an arrow with deadly accuracy – it actually went down the monsters throat, as the small boy turned another of the monsters into gold dust. Lee watched in wonder as another arrow came flying past his ear, as a second was vanished by the boy with a second deadly swing. The last, and largest of the hell hounds, had managed to dodge the arrow somehow – but wasn't able to miss the next three that were shot in quick succession by Michael, Austin and Lee.

Deo coughed violently as he realised that all the large dog-monster things had been killed, wiping his lip he grimaced as he noted the blood that coated his lips and now his hand. Well, there was blood all over him, so that wasn't so much as surprise. Looking around wildly he found William propped up against the tree that the twins had vanished beyond, at his orders.

Ales was unconscious, and Celia had been nearly joining him – he didn't have time to keep an eye on them and watch their backs as well as watch his own.

Stumbling over the three, he flinched violently when three older boys suddenly appeared – apparently there was wards in place that had stopped him seeing them at first – both rushing towards them, Deo dropped down beside William and felt for a pulse, letting out a sigh of relief at finding a rather strong one there.

He wasn't sure how he would have explained it to the Weasley's if their eldest son/brother had died trying to protect him.

He knew he should have sent him back, but William had insisted on accompanying them!

No, without William they would have been overwhelmed by the sudden attack, William had managed to blast several of the hell hounds far enough away that they could vanish several others before being jumped again.

Everything was so fuzzy and going black…

Lee cussed as he managed to catch the small boy before he fell and whacked his head off of Thalia's tree. Easily he moved and scooped up the tiny boy into his arms, heading past the barrier where Chiron had appeared, al a ong with several other campers from different cabins, the twins had gone and Lee presumed that they had been taken to the medical tent.

Seconds after he passed the barrier, Austin and Michael joined him with the red headed male between them.

It didn't take long to reach the medical tent, and it didn't surprise him to find that Will had already patched up the twins wounds – Lia looked more aware now, clearly she had already been given nectar and ambrosia.

"Deo! Is he ok!" Lia threated, trying to get off her bed but Will held her down in place as Lee placed the small boy on the bed beside her. "Deo! William! Oh gods, I should have stayed and help but Deo told me to get Ales to safety and then you were there…"

"Who are they?" Lee asked,

His hands expertly ran over the small boy in front of him, detecting the injuries with even more ease than normal – he sent a silent prayer of thanks to his father, who was clearly watching over them. The things that he needed to heal the child instantly appeared on the table beside the bed.

"That is Deo Calix, legacy of fathers." Lia explained watching what Lee was doing very closely, "We think his own father was a god too though, as well as his father being his grandfather."

"More common than you think," Chiron piped in as he entered carrying William, clearly having taken the adult male from the teens. "Sometimes when a demigod doesn't know of their heritage, a god or goddess, well, shall we say are attracted to them to find out why they don't know about it?"

"And they end up doing the do." Lia chipped in,

"More often than not," Chiron agreed, "You are correct though, he is certainly more than a blessed legacy."

"Chiron, the results…" Lee whispered,

He felt ill.

Usually his scans only showed what was wrong at the present time, or long term problems. His father (and he _knew_ it was his father!) had given him a view of this childes medical history. He had been too near death his full life – he had probably only survived the malnutrition and dehydration throughout his lift because he was a demigod. And at that, because he was also a legacy of Apollo.

"He…if he was mortal, he would have died a long time ago." Lee stated putting on a professional voice, hiding the fury at whoever had done this to his nephew. Because, yes, this was his nephew and he wasn't going to argue that fact just because he was only a few years older than the boy. "How old do you think he is, Chiron?"

"I'm going to say between 9 and 10?" Chiron answered, he looked grave.

"He's 13 on July 31st." Lia replied softly,


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three;

William Weasley was, to put it nicely, absolutely pissed. Oh no, he had been fine when Axegar the goblin had pulled him from Egypt to assist a highly rated customer of the goblins. He had always wanted to visit America and hadn't had chance, and the pay for the trip was too difficult to resist too (the goblins would still pay he is salaried wage, plus the equivalent of the time the trip too from the customer themselves) – when he had found out that the said customer was a mere child, and not an adult that was in need of assistance was rather annoying, but it was time away from the tombs. As much he loved working the tombs, sometimes the heat got to him and he hadn't had a break away from Egypt for six months already.

At the age of 23, the last thing he was expecting to be told was that one of his parents weren't his biological parent.

Which side?

Well, that they weren't sure of just yet.

When he had woken in the medical tent in the camp he had been escorting the children to, a centaur by the name of Chiron had pulled him aside – he had shown him some sort of non-magical moving picture that actually had _sound_! It was like a talking book where the pictures moved, if he thought about it! The thing was called an orientation video, or so Chiron had said. It went on about the Greek Gods, Goddesses and a basic history of Olympus and the Olympians – some of which he already knew, since he had done NEWT level history.

Then Chiron had blurted out that he was a demigod.

That one of his parents were a god or goddess.

Chiron had said that they had know the moment that he had been able to pass through the barrier, without permission of either Chiron himself or one Gods. Chiron had, apparently, just been able to exit the barrier to grant the access so he could heal when he had been carried through.

His powers, like Deo's, had been bound.

Deo…

"Come on kiddo, wake up." Bill whispered, "Can't have the person that I owe a life debt to, dying on me!"

"He isn't going to die." Lia snapped from the opposite side of the bed,

"When he wakes, I will believe you!" Bill argued right back,

William himself had been unconscious for nearing to the 24 hour mark, but it had been another three days and Deo hadn't budged a little bit. To be fair, Bill had also been knocked back out for a good 18 hours when they had unbound his 'godly' powers, and they said that Deo was a lot more powerful than him, so maybe that was why he was still out of it.

"What do you mean by life debt, anyway?" Ales asked, he was sat cross legged at the end of the bed that Deo had been placed on. "You are both demigods, saving each other is what we do. There is no debt involved."

"Its…a matter of honour within magical society," Bill explained slowly – thinking out his words. He hadn't grown up knowing the traditions, but they applied to himself and all of his family as much as his parents (parent?) didn't want them to learn them. "Its actually magically binding, it is said Lady Magic herself made it so, to give wizards honour and respect for each other."

"Magically binding?" Lia prompted,

"It depends. It could mean losing your magic, or your life." Bill explained, reaching out and grabbing the childes hand. "If I actively killed Deo right now, I would most likely die. If I sat back and allowed you to do so, without attempting to stop you, I would likely lose my magic. It is said that in times of war, it was used to forge alliances. In times of peace, instead of alliance in battle, it was often used to forge marriage contracts."

"You aren't marrying my nephew!" Lee shouted from the other end of the tent,

William actually laughed out loud at that one,

"No, I didn't mean that!" He reassured as he was pierced by glares of the children of Apollo within the room. At least Deo was going to be very well protected here. "I just meant that it could be used for that. Where marriage allicaces weren't practical or wanted, the person who owed the life debt could offer fealty to the person or their family.."

"Sounds old fashioned," Lia commented,

"So is most of the Greek stuff we live in," Ales pointed out,

"I cannot offer fealty until I find out if I am a true Weasley, or a Prewett." Bill sighed, which of his parents had been unfaithful? Why? "I am the natural heir of both now technically, so until I find out which is my mortal parent…"

"Why didn't anyone else tell me about tha'?" a young voice interrupted them, William could have sworn on the name of Merlin itself that the lot of them jumped a mile.

"I suppose…" William considered his words once more, "Well, I suppose that there wasn't any need, really. Its not like you've saved any lives, as far as you've mentioned."

"I saved Ginny's life a month ago." The slightly slurred voice of the boy stated,

Ginny…wait, what?

What did this child know of his little sister?

"That's enough! He can explain later!" Lee rebuked, "The lot of you, out! I've got a check up to do!"

"Where's William?" Deo asked,

Deo dropped down onto the grass outside of the medical tent where the twins and several others had been waiting for him, a good hour after they had been kicked out so Lee Fletcher could check up on him. He had been given a clean bill of health, although the teen hadn't seemed pleased at what the malnutrition had done to him over the years – his height would always be stunted because of that, according to Lee.

They had spoken of the binds that had been on both his wizarding magic and on his godly side, surprisingly both had began to burn through the bindings – so whoever had placed them had clearly underestimated him, or simply hadn't had chance to renew them within the past year or so. Lee had also demanded to know why his medical history was so bad – especially to do with the long-term malnutrition. And the breaks, contusions and bruising to his bones and internal organs that Lee had managed to heal whilst he had been unconscious the past few days.

Deo didn't say a word about his relatives.

"He said he's going back to the UK," Lia answered – with somewhat of a grimace to her face, like she wasn't happy with his choice. "The guy was pretty cool, hopefully he decides to come back and see us!"

"He mentioned needing to see his parents, about the truth." Ales added, Deo nodded in understanding. He had asked Lee why William was still here, and Lee had explained the circumstances.

Did that mean that all of the Weasley children had different parents? Or was it just William?

Was it Mrs or Mr Weasley would had strayed and had been unfaithful?

Well, it was hardly any of his business, if Deo was honest with himself.

"You are staying in the Apollo cabin for now," Lia chirped, "We cleared it with Chiron – as an unclaimed Demigod, you would normally go to the Hermes cabin…."

"But since you've been claimed as a blessed legacy, you can stay with us!" Ales finished, pulling himself and Deo to their feet with obviously practiced ease. He slowly pointed to those around them. "So, this is Michael, that's Austin, Kayla, Jasmine, Will and that's Joseph. Ryan and Bethany are off seeing to someone that got hurt training, and Noel and Anthony aren't at camp right now. You've met Lee. That's all of our currently claimed children of Apollo!"

The camp, as it turned out, wasn't anything like he had been expecting. He had been expecting the typical summer camp, like the one he had been sent to for the weekend when he was six years old with Dudley (school trip), mouldy old cabins and mud-drenched trails to walk. It wasn't anything like that though – there were stables, and fighting arena, and even basketball and tennis courts! There was a huge lake, and he could see people canoeing out onto the smooth waters, towards the lake area were a horse-shape layout of 12 cabins. Lia and Ales, who were taking him on the tour, explained that each of the cabins were dedicated to the 12 Olympians who had a seat on Olympus; personally, he could see the issue straight away – there would be demigods that weren't of the "major" gods, and even Lord Hades didn't have his own cabin.

As it turned out, if he hadn't been a legacy, he would have ended up in the Hermes cabin – since he was unclaimed by his actual _god_ father.

Why wasn't there a cabin for those who were unclaimed or a cabin for those of the minor gods?

Sigh.

If there was one thing he couldn't stand it was inequality just because of who you were born to. The Hogwarts professors did it to him all the time, thinking he should or shouldn't be able to do something because of who they thought his parents were.

They were heading towards the cabins once more, so that he could be shown around when a large girl stepped in front of him. She was very tall, heavily muscled (for a girl, anyway!) and had a sneer set firmly on her face.

Around her where several others, who looked rather similar to her – given what he had been told, he assumed that they were all siblings.

"Clarisse, go away!" Alesandro ordered with a groan,

"So, its true. We do have a new fry!" the girl – Clarisse? – jeered, Deo bit back a groan – he had heard those words plenty of times before…Dudley use to say them to anyone that started new at their primary school, if they were younger or older than him.

"Another son of Apollo, how typical!" another one of the boys added,

"Actually -." Lia started,

It was too late though, before any of them could react Clarisse had Deo in a very, very tight grip dragging him towards the toilet block that were close to the lake. No matter how much he fought, he juts couldn't get out from her grip, since she kept adjusting it – he was thrown into one of the cubicles, and had just enough time to twist to see where the Apollo children had vanished to, they were being held up from helping by the others that had been with Clarisse, real weapons being used – it looked like his aunt and uncles were winning, but that didn't help him right now!

"Initiation, small fry." Clarisse mocked, yeah she had already said something about an initiation. "All new campers get a swirly! Your turn!"

Oh no.

Not a chance.

Dudley had flushed his head plenty of times growing up, when he wasn't allowed to defend himself from the attacks!

Just as Clarisse went to push his head down, he managed to find a grip with both hands on either side of the toilet – he wasn't able to push backwards, but he certainly wasn't allowing her to push forwards either, as he forced on the impending watery doom, he could feel a pressure rising up within him and cussed. That he had felt once too many times before, before a bust of accidental magic. It wasn't like he had told any of them about being a wizard either!

No, this one was different.

Not so forced, but like a powerful wave washing through him.

The water from the toilet bowl rushed upwards and he flinched, thinking that it was going to hit him; it didn't though! It seemed to arch around either side of his head, and hit Clarisse without power to sent her flying…

…flying right out of the stall, and into a big patch of now sludge-like mud that had appeared with the onslaught of water.

Deo nearly doubled over laughing when he saw the state of both Clarisse and her siblings, and the Apollo demigods – all of them were soaking wet, literally dripping with water, although those of the Apollo cabin had remained standing, the others hadn't and had ended up in a tangled heap a few feet away from where they had been fighting.

"You are so dead CALIX!" Clarisse screamed,

She tried to stand up in the mud but went flying backwards as her feet slipped from underneath her.

It honestly reminded him of a comedy moment from those shows that his aunt and uncle used to watch on a Sunday afternoon.

Ales and Lia grabbed one of his hands each and dragged him, running, away from the crime scene as Chiron approached from the Big House to find out what had happened. When they reached the Apollo cabin. At first glance the cabin appeared rather ordinary, but in the sunlight it looked as if it was made of solid gold blocks, and Ales said that for the other campers that weren't blessed by Apollo, it was quiet often said to be too blinding to look at.

Inside both sides of the cabin were lined with bunk beds, with a cot in the middle (Lia said it was for anyone injured to be treated), each of the bunk beds had shelves next to – even the bottom bunks! – and a wardrobe between each of the bunks. There were rough cedar beams on the ceiling and white plastered walls, that reminded Deo so much of the hospital wing. Cheerful yellow blooms from the island of Delos (Lia stated that they owned grew in and around the cabin and no where else), with other flower pots filled with red and purple hyacinths. Other than that, at the very far end of the cabin was a large book shelf, apparently filled with books on healing and on Lord Apollo himself – comfortable and colourful beanbag chairs were scattered throughout that area too, clearly it was somewhere that could be used to relax or socialise. At the very end of the cabin were hooks, and shelves, filled with a different assortment of weapons.

Deo was assisted to the bunk bed furthest from the main doorway, apparently Lee had chosen it for him, and was on the bottom bunk. The top bunk was currently empty, but he had assured that they usually didn't often have spare beds. When it had laid down, he found that it was like laying on a layer of clouds, and just the right temperature to be perfectly comfortable.

There was just enough space beneath the bed for his school trunk, which had been put there by whoever had brought it to the cabin for him.

Smiling happily, he quickly got changed into a pair of shorts and an orange tshirt that he was handed – it was the camp t-shirt – and his new trainers before allowing the twins to lead him out to go and get lunch.

*Deo is a legacy of Apollo (his mother was the Demigod Daughter of Apollo) but since Apollo has personally blessed – and that will be explained later in the series – Deo he is basically at the same level as most of the Apollo kids when it comes to his talents. Of course, just like most talents he will actually have to practice!

So, thank you all that have read the story so far – feel free to let me know what you think!

(**Spelling will be checked one the story is complete!)

Thank you!

Leelee!


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry, reposting this chapter as something went wrong with the formatting!

Review!

Chapter four;

Falling into the routine that the Apollo campers had set up was pretty easy – get up at dawn, practice with various weapons, well after warm-ups, go for breakfast, then Deo had archery practice with Chiron and Lee, before helping out in the infirmary for an hour. Before lunch Lia or Ales would drag him out on their runs, or onto the lava wall if they were feeling particularly mean. After lunch he was allowed two hours to do as he wished – but then it was back into training; this time, hand-to-hand combat instead of just weapons, which they practiced with the Hermes cabin, or at least some of them. The evenings were reserved for the camp fire and sing-alongs after dinner, but then once back in the cabin Deo would pull out one of his text books that he had picked up for third year, and struggle through them.

Having dyslexia sucked sometimes.

Although, he had never had an issue reading the actual spells – simply because they weren't in english, but in Latin.

Deo did wonder if he could get his spells books in either Latin or Greek.

Despite settling into the routine easily, he went to bed most nights with his body aching in ways that he didn't think it could. Sure, he did quidditch and walked around a castle all day for school, and ran and did chores when he was at his relatives place, but the intensity of the training here wasn't easy and up until he had arrived he hadn't ever seen himself as unfit.

It never ached when he woke in the morning luckily, or after a shower on an evening.

It was the Friday – he had woken on the Tuesday – that Chiron announced a game of capture the flag for that evening; Deo had heard his cabin mates speaking about it, and about strategy, but he hadn't paid too much attention if he was honest, too busy trying to keep up with his new schedule and getting use to everything else.

 _All magical objects are permitted_.

Those were the words that he had spent the morning mulling over in his mind – he had yet to tell anyone that he was also a wizard in training, and since no one bothered him on an evening whilst he was reading, they hadn't figured out that he had been studying magic. He hadn't plucked up the courage to sneak off yet though on his free hours after lunch to practice the spells, because according to William Weasley America ran differently, and so long as he wasn't attacking muggles or deliberately using magic in front of them, he could use it wherever he wanted. And no one at the camp were exactly what they could call muggles.

All magical objects…

He had an invisibility cloak.

He had his wand.

He did have to admit, as cool as his cloak was – It would be too clumsy within a forest setting, it was perfect at school on nights, but when surrounded by trees and people fighting…well, a cloak would just get in his way.

There was a spell that he had discovered when he had been stuck in the library last year though, when the basilisk attacks were going on and the students thought it was him – he had been looking for protection, and he had found a book stashed in the dusty shelves. One spell camouflaged the person into the setting, so not invisible but harder to detect, another obscured the persons sounds to others (breathing/foot steps), and one of his favourites – one stuck the person to the ground like their feet had sunk into quick sand.

Hmm, yeah he was taking his wand with him.

He wasn't dumb or naive enough to think a few days training made him better than people that had possibly been coming to this camp for years.

"You worried, little nephew?" Lee asked, dropping down onto the beanbag that was nearest to Deo's bed, where he had been sat with a book in his hands but thinking rather than reading,

"No, just thinking." Deo admitted, flashing the teen a smile, " _Uncle_ Lee."

"Ok smartass." Lee laughed, "You read a lot."

"Lord Apollo is also the god of wisdom," Deo quipped, repeating the words of Lee himself when Deo had asked why they had so many books. "School homework, actually Lee. Well, studying ahead, so its easier to do the assignments and not have to worry about reading the books as well."

"Ah," Lee nodded slowly, "What's that? Maths?"

"…something like that," Deo stated, dodging the question. "Need something?"

"Oh! Yes!" Lee admitted pulling a pen out of his pocket and throwing it at him, Deo caught it with ease. Practiced ease these days, since something was always throwing something at him. Namely knifes. "Chiron said to give you that, that he feels like it should be yours? You never know with that old centaur!"

"A Pen?" Deo questioned, "He wants me to have a…pen?"

"Yep."

"Ok…"

Flipping it over in his hands he looked at the pattern on the sides – on the side in Greek was the name _Riptide_. He pulled the pen lid off to see what type of pen it was, only for himself and Lee to yelp and jump back as it transformed into a sword.

"Chiron just said that it would always return to you, if you lost it." Lee blinked, pulling Deo to his feet – Deo grabbed the sword from the bed and experimentally swung it,

It felt much better than the blades had during the training sessions. He had done ok with those, but this one he felt like it belonged in his hands – not clumsy and too heavy for him like the Sword Of Gryffindor had been either.

"Come on, we've got training to do!" Lee ordered,

Deo groaned in protest as he was dragged from the cabin.

As it turned out there were several of the Hermes cabin in the training arena, practicing different moves; the moment that Deo had walked in with Lee, Luke Castleton had grabbed him and made him a practice dummy to practice a new move out on.

After demonstrating it a few times, and making Deo's sword go flying off, they took to practicing in real time. over and over again, Luke managed to disarm Deo no matter how hard he was trying. Luke was one of the ones that had been at camp for years, and he had heard many people say that Luke was one of best with a sword within camp.

Luke called a timeout when it was clear that most of them were drenched in sweat and needed a drink – Lee brought Deo a bottle of icy cold water over from where he had been stood observing at the side, actually he had practically been rolling on the floor laughing at how much Luke had been torturing Deo.

Taking a few large gulps of the icy water, he immediately felt refreshed and raring to go again – and since he was too hot he poured the remainder of the water over his head, he could physically feel himself suddenly full of energy and felt stronger than ever.

Luke dived at him without warning and Deo immediately raised his sword to block the strike, stepping back and swinging one of his own strikes back – one that Luke only just managed to stop in time, this continued for several minutes (much longer than it had before) until with a final thrust and twist, and Luke's blade clattered to the floor with a thud.

Looking up and breathing heavily, Deo suddenly felt drained again. He blushed when he noticed that everyone was staring at him, with somewhat of an awed expression.

A quick pleading look at Lee, and the head of the Apollo cabin dismissed him to do what he wanted for the rest of the afternoon before capture the flag. As he was leaving, he could hear Luke trying to negotiate terms of alliance for the game that afternoon with Lee.

In Britain the Dursley family had just returned home from their trip to see Marge Dursley, who had accompanied them back home to Privet Drive, after she had suddenly fallen ill with such mysterious causes that her doctors hadn't been able to figure out why she had suddenly collapsed and stayed unconscious for over two weeks.

Petunia Dursley was threating about the state of the house – because, surely the boy hadn't been able to keep it clean and not blow up the place whilst they had been away!

As they pulled into the drive way, she noticed that everything seemed to be ok. But she growled angrily and screamed for the boy when she opened the door, to find a thin layer of dust coating every ornament and picture within her front hall way. He had been lazy and complacent whilst they had been away it seemed!

When she rushed upstairs she almost tripped over the boxes – the ones she could have sworn she told the boy to put away! – and the latter that was still leading up to the attic, no wonder it was freezing in the house! And barged into her nephews bedroom.

Her face drained of blood.

Nothing.

There was nothing of the boys in the room, his school trunk was gone and the wardrobe was empty of all except Dudley's old clothes and the boys old school robes that probably didn't fit him anymore. Even the stupid bird cage was gone, though the bird hadn't been here when they had left either.

The boy wasn't in the house!

How _very dare he!_

"VERNON! THE BOYS RAN AWAY!"

Deo quickly found out that he didn't like Annabeth Chase. He found the girl stuck up, arrogant and ignorant to what others were trying to say. Lee told him that since they had teamed up with the Hermes and Athena cabins, Annabeth was in charge – since she was the head of the cabin, and Athena was known as the goddess of battle strategy.

Poppycock, as he had heard many people in Britain say!

Just because she was daughter of Athena, didn't mean she automatically had the knowledge and experience to lead them – even into a mock battle! Wasn't Apollo known for his battle prowess too? And he too was a God of Wisdom, not just Athena, but no one seemed to remember that.

Why was he annoyed?

Well, in all her almighty winsome, Annabeth had placed him to guard the flag. As the only guard this close to it. the flag was in the centre of stream that ran through the clearing. At the moment he was sat two meters from the flag – the minimum distance required by the rules of the game – on the bank of the stream, eyes closed and breathing slowly so he could listen to the sounds going on within the forest.

It was something he had developed as a child and honed the talent – knowing where his relatives were in the house, and what type of mood they were in and if they were moving towards him.

Be on guard always.

When his team had left him there – Lee and several others of his cabin arguing all the way into the distance – he had cast several of the spells he knew, including the one that caused people to stick to it like they were in cement. It didn't need to be cast on the person, but rather the ground around them. It could also be used in advance of an attack, so he had read.

Anyone trying to get within 7 meters of the flat would find themselves in a sticky situation.

Literally.

He had circled the flat with the spells at that distance, and made it around a meter wide in all places; of course he wasn't going to underestimate someone trying to jump it, once they realised that it was in place, so he had deliberately soaked the mud just beyond the sticky patch to make it extremely slippery.

It was a good forty minutes into the game when he heard the sound of people crashing through the leaves and branches towards him; jumping to his feet he focused himself as he drew his bow and an arrow – he aimed the bow at where the sound was coming from, and released it, embedding the arrow into the persons thigh as they ran from the trees.

The guy, one he recognised as Clarisse's second in command, went down with a large thump, howling in pain.

Three more to go, that he could see, one including Clarisse herself.

The first came running towards him with his sword raised high, with a battle cry, and Deo had to prevent himself from laughing when the guy got stuck in his trap and toppled over head first, stuck – not only by his feet like Deo had hoped – but not also stuck by his lower legs, knees and forearms! He couldn't move, no matter what he tried.

The second, female this time, hadn't seen what had happened quickly enough to stop her getting stuck at the edge of the sticky ground, and fell backwards onto her bottom, her feet gluing her in place.

Clarisse, paused, looking in confusion at where her siblings were stuck.

She looked furious.

Bracing himself, he watched as Clarisse took a running start and managed to jump over the sticky patch…her feet and legs buckling under her as she slid in the mud, it didn't give her as much trouble as he had hoped, as she swiped her staff that crackled with electricity at him – as she slid around in the mud, he went flying backwards into the water of the stream, oddly enough instead of feeling sodden and wet…

Well, he was perfectly dry and felt very refreshed.

This time he managed to intercept her strike with a swing of his blade – RIPTIDE – and both watched in horror as it sliced through the staff, almost like a knife through butter.

Clarisse howled in fury, and Deo realised that this wasn't about getting the flag anymore and winning for her, but rather beating her to a pulp – deciding he wanted _no_ part in that, he managed to dodge the first few strikes she sent his way, before releasing his wand from where it was tucked in his waistband of his shorts under his shirt.

A quick and silent Expelliarmus later, Clarisse was stuck in the mud next to her siblings.

A horn sounded in the distance, signalling the end of the game.

Since he couldn't realise the trio without being beaten up, he waited until the rest of his team joined him. Then agreed to tell his story of magic at the campfire that evening, apparently he wasn't the only one with magic around here (sons and daughters of Hecate, along with the odd witch or wizard thrown in!).

He need not have worried about not fitting in with his gifts, as even Clarisse had admitted it was pretty cool to be able to do those things in battle. Even if she did consider it cowardly and cheating.

Lee, Ales and Lia reassured him that she was just a sore loser.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five;

Something odd was going on at camp – he had noticed it when he had first arrived, the whispers and the nervous glances towards the sky; it constantly looked like it was going to rain and thunder these days but it seemed that the barrier that kept them safe from monsters attacking also held the weather at bay. Since his use of magic in the game of capture the flag a lot of the campers had become wary of him, luckily his own cabin mates had not – they had merely laughed at the suggestion and told him to shut up.

There were whispers around the camp about him being the Son of Hecate.

Impossible, though, as he tried to explain. He knew who his mother was – since she was Apollo's daughter. Daughter, not son. Therefore, it was impossible for Hecate to be his mother.

What he _did_ do though was sacrifice to Hecate on an evening meal; breakfast he offered the sacrifice to Lord Apollo, his lunch was to whoever his father might be (since he didn't know!) and dinner, a sacrifice to Lady Hecate for blessing him with magic.

He had been at camp nearly two weeks. Today was June 12th – he couldn't believe that he had been gone from England a full month now, nor that he had already had a month off school! Usually they would break up on June 1st, but this year they had closed two weeks early for the castle to have new protections put into place, and the old ones strengthened after the events of the year.

Deo rubbed his eyes tiredly as he dodged out of the way of Clarisse and her siblings, since he was currently invisible (cloak!), it would be rather useless to let them run into him. Since Capture the Flag, Clarisse and co. had been after his blood, in every sense of the word. The only time that they didn't both him was when he was with someone from the Apollo cabin, or from the Hermes cabin, since Clarisse knew they would back him up 100%.

Since it was Sunday today there wasn't any training unless you wanted to, and so he had decided to take a walk around the lake to clear his mind. Annabeth Chase had become a constant thorn in his side after the camp discovered that he actually studied magic at one of the international magical schools – and she kept demanding to read his books and notes that he made. They were, of course, useless to her since she didn't have magic (even American muggleborns got their letters at 11. Demigod or not.), or at least not the type that was compatible with the studies that he was going.

Lee had actually banned her from the Apollo cabin she had become that much of a pest – stating that only in a dire emergency was she to enter, and then she would go to the medical tent first!

Didn't stop her being a pest the rest of the time though.

"βλάκας" Deo growled just at the thought of the Chase girl.

It meant idiot, in ancient Greek. (Vlakas).

Another reason he was currently invisible? Well, the Chase girl could turn invisible too with some hat she had received as a gift off her mother Athena. She had scared him half to death appearing out of nowhere, so if she couldn't find him, she couldn't sneak up on him.

He huffed another sigh as he sat down on a large rock that faced out onto the Long Island Sound, keeping himself completely covered by the cloak – with the charm to silence him from others in place, no one was going to be able to find or disturb him unless they literally tripped over him. At first he didn't notice the centaur and Chase (of all damn people!) walking towards him, but their voices did catch his attention.

"…Are you sure they think its him?" Chase was asking,

"Lord Zeus believes so." Chiron replied,

He sounded tired and worn out,

"Then why hasn't he acted?" Annabeth Chase prompted,

"Because he has no proof. And I don't think he will find any," Chiron said – he sounded stern, "Because I don't think the child has anything to do with the missing bolt. Convincing Lord Zeus of that however…well, if he is the son of Poseidon or Hades, I am deeply afraid that it was cause a war over this."

"You have to admit, him turning up suddenly is strange." Chase pointed out,

"No, demigods turn up all the time." Chiron reminded her, Deo frowned from where he was hidden and wondered why Chase seemed to want him to be guilty. Because it was clear they were speaking of him. "If you remember he arrived with the Mason Twins, does that make them guilty? Or how about William, the older demigod that arrived with them, who didn't know either?"

"But the timing is…"

Their voices trailed off as they walked further away,

He felt like bashing his head off a wall.

It was just like Hogwarts all over again, people accusing him of doing something when he was completely innocent!

What the hell was the bolt that had gone missing!

Standing up slowly, he walked towards the tree that everyone called Thalia's tree; Lia had explained that Thalia was a daughter of Zeus that had been killed when she had told the others to get to safety, which was why she had protested leaving him so much – because she had feared that he would have the same fate.

Right now Deo was contemplating just gathering up his belongings and leaving, going back to England. At least in England the people that accused him were only human, and weren't super powerful gods in the sky.

Deo sat there several hours before even contemplating going back inside, outside of the barrier he could see the storm thundering and the rain lashing down, thunder was booming but oddly there wasn't any lightning to go with it. it was like sitting inside a glass house, despite being outside the weather didn't come past the barrier that protected the camp. As he stood up he noticed a car speeding down the road towards the camp, well at least the headlights could be seen through the gloomy weather. Suddenly the car seemed to flip, and roll and roll until he crashed into one of the empty fields opposite. Before he could contemplate stepping outside of the barrier to help, a figure emerged from the back of the car through a smashed rear window. Then another, and another.

Three people were running towards camp, away from a very large…and familiar…figure ahead.

Shit.

Minotaur!

Groaning in frustration, Deo shrugged off his invisibility cloak and draw his dagger in his left hand, his sword (pen uncapped!) in his right. He wasn't planning on stepping in unless absolutely necessary. Minotaur would already be furious about the last time that Deo had vanished him back to the deep depths of the underworld.

As they draw closer he noticed a Satyr, a boy that looked around the same age as him with black hair and a woman with sandy blonde hair.

The minotaur was drawing closer, and closer.

Cussing under his breath, he ran forward and tackled the boy, who was just about to be trampled by the minotaur. With the wind and rain, his tackle took them further than expected, out of the line of sight of the Minotaur.

The boy had hit his head of a large rock jutting out of the hill when he had fallen, and blood was seeping from the wound, he was unconscious. Quickly assessing the situation, Deo theorised that the boy would be ok for a few minutes without medical attention – personally, he had had plenty of bang to the head that had knocked him out (his uncle Vernon mainly responsible.) and he had been more than ok a few days afterwards.

Deo turned just in time to see the satyr being thrown to the side as the Minotaur grabbed the woman by the throat; he didn't reach them in time before the woman seemed to vanish into what he would describe as shadows swallowing her up. Letting out a frustrated scream, the monster heard him and turned quicker than Deo had thought possible, and ran at him again – Deo dived to the side, whilst throwing his dagger at the beast, but all it achieved was to cut off one of its horns from its head.

Minotaur had changed its course and was heading from him again, tightening his grip on his sword, he forced himself to remain still until the beast was looming over him, stamping its hooved feet against the ground like a bull – jumping up and startling the minotaur, the blade sank into its chest. Like last time, it burst into golden dust that he could barely see in the darkness of the storm.

When he found his bearings once again, he found the satyr panicking over the boy, dressing its trousers that it had been holding against the wound. With the Satyr's help, they managed to drag him to the medical tent.

"What _were_ you thinking!" Lee demanded,

Deo sighed and rolled his eyes as he continued to wrap the bandage gauze around the boys head that he had helped – once they had arrived at the medical tent, he had sent the satyr off to find Chiron and either Lee or Michael.

Apparently the satyr had been dumb enough to recount what had happened fully, before sending them his way.

"He has a minor concussion, possibly a dose of ambrosia when he wakes." Deo stated instead, keeping his voice professional – as he had seen Lee himself do, when working with a _patient_. "The cut on his head isn't deep and will heal with the ambrosia, or within a week or so if left alone."

"Deo!"

"He will need close observation until he wakes -." Deo yelped, as he was suddenly yanked away from the boy and twisted to look at Lee, who had appeared beside him. Oops, he looked furious. "Yes, Lee? You wanted something?"

"What were you _thinking_!" Lee demanded once again, looking agitated and looking over the smaller sodden demigod for any injuries. "You should never ever have left the camp barriers!"

"The Minotaur would have killed them all." Deo explained calmly, looking up and keeping eye contact with the elder boy. "You and the others came and helped me, remember? Don't be such a hypocrite!"

"But you are –."

"What? Smaller? Younger?" Deo guessed sarcastically – Lee and Michael both looked away guiltily, "I am just as much demigod as you! I've handled _much more_ than you could even dream of!"

"You said that before." Annabeth Chase interrupted from the doorway,

"Out! Now!" Deo growled pointing back towards the door where she had just entered, "You have no need in being here, out!"

Damn.

Now he was sounding like Madam Pomfrey.

And Lee.

Maybe Madam Pomfrey had Apollo blood too?

"He's right, Annabeth." Chiron interrupted, entering behind Annabeth, looking rather unamused and grim. "There is no need for you to be in the medical tent. Deo, Annabeth was just heading back to her cabin when she stopped to speak with Grover, the satyr you met."

"Actually, she can stay." Lee interrupted before Chase could leave, taking a tight grip on Deo's arm, "We need to have a cabin meeting, immediately. Right now, there is nothing we can do for Percy Jackson. Chase, one cube of ambrosia when he wakes."

Deo was marched between Lee and Michael all the way back to the cabin, one of them had one of each of his arms, so there wasn't much chance of running away and vanishing again. And his cloak was still in the medical tent, tucked away behind the medical supplies, because he hadn't had chance to grab it.

Everyone in the cabin was still awake, since it wasn't actually that late, despite how exhausted he felt. In fact, it was only 7pm, and everyone had probably just arrived back from the campfire.

"Explain Deo." Lee sighed, the moment that they had arrived back in the cabin. Deo walked over to his bed slowly and dropped down onto it, face down and his arms folded under his head. "NOW!"

"I don't want to!" Deo snapped, not moving. "Leave it alone!"

He didn't want to tell them – most likely they would keep him locked under chain and key for the rest of his natural life, since they were so protective in the first place. How did you tell people that you had known merely weeks, but thought of as family already, that their lives were in danger because they associated with you? How do you tell them that there is a mass murdering psychopath out for your blood?

You don't.

He couldn't.

Could he?

He heard Lee sigh again, and murmuring, before he felt his mattress dip and a soothing hand on his back rubbing small comforting circles. After a few moments, he twisted, and buried his face into Lee's chest – and began talking. He couldn't lie to them.

He told them about his relatives, about Voldemort and the death eaters, about all the events that had happened in the past two years at school. About the mass murder that he had found out about that had escaped jail, and had overheard Tom the innkeeper speaking about, and how the man was supposedly his godfather and was out to kill him too.

He told them about the reason why he had ran away from home, and about the lie that had been kept his full life. He couldn't bring himself to utter his old name to them, but he did speak quietly and late into the night about many other things. The two headed professor, the Cerberus, the basilisk, the colony of giant talking spiders.

Lee just held him as he spoke, like an older brother comforting their younger brother after a nightmare.

When he finished speaking everyone in the cabin promised their silence, but he could see their sorrow in their eyes, and the pity. But it felt like a weight had been lifted from his chest.

Notes:

*Percy Jackson – yes, as you can see he is in the story! Not sure about making him a son of Poseidon though, as DEO is going to be the prophecy child (obviously).

Deo hasn't been claimed yet because I have something planned for that.

Straight? Slash?

Not sure yet!

What would people like to see? I can't promise to please everyone with my choice.

One thing I do know, Deo will not get with Annabeth! They MAY become friends in the future, but nothing more. I just can't see them together.

Any ideas on pairings? What would like to see/ not like, like Deo and Ginny will never be an item! Neither will Bill/Fleur.

Please review!

Leelee. xx


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six;

Percy Jackson had slept most of the next 36 hours, Lee and Chiron had both double checked his diagnosis that Deo had given, but it appeared there wasn't anything wrong beside exhaustion. Given the few weeks that the boy had had, well, Deo couldn't blame him after speaking with Satyr Grover. The day after Deo had saved Jackson, his cabin had only appeared out for meals – spending their day in the cabin, getting to know each other properly. Or at least, letting Deo get to know them and them getting to know him better. The day had been spent talking, looking through books – both Deo's personal collection and the ones in the cabin – playing board games, and watching movies (on a tv that mysteriously appeared whilst they had been away at lunch), he had enjoyed the day with his cabin mates more than any other time in his life that he had spent with the Dursley's.

The next day was back to training.

He had caught the odd glimpse of Percy Jackson around camp, and it appeared that Chase had all but glued herself to his side. At least that gave him some space to breath from the girl. It was at lunch time that Deo introduced himself to Percy, who had been sat with Luke. Lee had tagged along with him, and promptly informed Percy that it had been Deo that had saved his ass, and fixed him up.

Oh, and that next time he thought to get himself into such a situation – Deo wouldn't be saving his ass, but Lee _would_ be kicking it.

Percy was ignored when he tried to protest his innocence.

Percy seemed like he could be a good friend, Deo decided. He _was_ a little arrogant and seemed a bit slow on the up take, but other than that he seemed kind hearted and loyal.

He also seemed like the type of kid that was constantly either overlooked or underestimated.

There was something underlyingly familiar about him…

Deo frowned as he watched Chase drag him off, with Luke following behind them.

It was Friday again before Deo knew it.

That meant, of course, capture the flag. Since Percy had arrived, Clarisse had backed off trying to kill him every two minutes. Of course, she hadn't forgiven him. Not at all, in fact. She was absolutely furious that he had destroyed a gift from her father, the electric staff, and she was currently wielding a normal sword that was mostly used for practicing in the arena.

For the sake of winning the game, luckily, the Ares cabin had decided to strike a deal with the Apollo cabin. They would be on the opposite team to the Hermes cabin this time, which was odd but not unwelcome since the Athena cabin would also be fighting against them. Ok, so most of the Athena cabin seemed fine – but at the same time they wouldn't ever stick up for him in front of Chase, either, since she was the cabin counsellor.

He had been placed guarding the flag once again since he had done so well in the previous game; but one thing that Quidditch had taught him, or at least Wood, was that you never used the exact same strategy twice, or at least where it could be helped.

The Ares cabin had been the one that had placed the flag this time, and it was situated further upstream to where he was the last time – this clearing was smaller, the trees around it thicker, obviously a strategy they were trying. Not only did the other team need to get the flag, but they also had to get it back into their own territory. Making it more difficult to escape the clearing meant that it was easier for the archers (all from Apollo) that were hidden high in the trees would be able to take them out with minimal issues.

He had set a proximity alert ward – which was surprisingly easy to do! – around the clearing, to alert him to Annabeth Chase' presence. He had also set a few charms that were meant to distract a person, making them go in opposite directions too. And finally, he had disillusioned several of the trees, to make it look like they weren't there – oh they certainly were. And someone was bound to walk right into one or two.

His mothers advanced books had come in really handy – especially the ones on charms and defensive magicks.

Casting a disillusionment charm on himself and what he had nicknamed the stealth charm (the one that silenced him to the outside world), he sat back and waited. Laughing to himself as his cabin-mates above let out a startled yell between them when he vanished.

Share your full strategy with no one, unless unavoidable. Only share certain parts with only those necessary either for the execution of the plan, or to keep them from interfering.

What didn't surprise him was that it was Annabeth Chase that turned out to be the one that appeared from the other team. She managed to set off his proximity alerts, walk straight into a tree and stumbled into the clearing looking absolutely pissed off. it was a good thing that he was silenced because otherwise she would have found him immediately from his laughter.

"You are a coward Calix." Chase called out,

He stopped laughing in silence, and narrowed his eyes.

"A coward, that hides and does nothing but little magic tricks." Chase jeered, Deo gritted his teeth. "You aren't even a real demigod, are you? Just a stupid, little coward!"

She was baiting him.

Sigh.

Where the stream cut through the clearing, Chase paused and looked uncertain. He smirked and focused on the water – since the day in the bathroom he had been practicing, using water and controlling it. it seemed natural, and rather easy…draining, but easy, if he focused.

As Chase went to the leap over the water, it rushed upwards into a wave and knocked her over, landing on her butt in the stream. She screamed in frustration and drew her sword, swinging it wildly. He wasn't anywhere close, but he moved towards her and intercepted her second strike as he dropped the spells he had in place.

She was good with sword, he would give her that.

Several seconds of sparring, and he noticed her technique – she was keeping him away from the stream, more than she was trying to get to the flag at the moment. Dodging another strike, he leapt forward and forced her back too, so both of them were standing in the stream.

He gasped as he felt like he was suddenly filled with energy.

…like when he had tipped the water over his head several weeks back, in his first week at camp!

Taking advantage of his sudden distraction, Annabeth swung her sword up and managed to carve a shallow cut into his left upper arm. Hissing in pain, he growled and managed to intercept another strike before she could hit him again, another block and he managed to knock the sword from her hands and the smirk from her face, just as the horn was blown signalling the end of the game.

Hmmm, perhaps he should try a game next time without magic, might make it a bit more challenging!

Like the last time, everyone converged on their clearing of the winning team. Everyone was chatting and congratulating each other on a good game, when a growl could be heard – he heard Chiron should something in ancient Greek, which automatically translated to "Stand ready! My bow!", before a black blur appeared – Deo was knocked flying backwards, the claws of the hell hound easily ripping through the Armor that he was wearing, and sinking into his chest.

He screamed in agony.

He flinched backwards when three arrows suddenly appeared, protruding through the beasts throat, before it vanished to nothing.

 _Get to the water_.

"what?" He whispered, almost delirious,

 _Get to the water. It will help._

Realising that the voice was in his head, but different to that of the voice that he had heard of Apollo, he assumed that it was another god speaking. His father? Maybe. He rolled over and groaned in agony, batting away the hands of Lia and Ales, who had appeared at his side – they had been closest to him when he was attacked – and clawed his way to the bank of the stream. He only managed to get within the distance it took to dip his hand into the water, but it helped.

The water seemed to hug his hands comfortingly, as the sun above pierced canopy above, before the water seemed to be absorbed by his skin, travelling up his arm (healing that cut along the way), and washing down over his chest. After a few seconds, he looked down to the leather Armor and his t-shirt underneath torn to shreds but the skin beneath – which had been bloodied and torn – looked like nothing had happened at all.

Scrambling to his feet, he groaned in exhaustion – frowning as Chiron and several demigods let out startled gasps. They were looking at something above his head, as people started to kneel down.

"The blood line is determined!" Chiron announced, as he too knelt and bowed his head, "Poseidon – earth shaker, storm bringer, lord of horses! Hail, Deo Calix, son of the Sea God!"

Poseidon?

Poseidon was his father? Well, that he should have expected! A talent to manipulate water and such…

Even the Ares campers were bowing now, looking up above his head, he saw why people had been so startled. There was a glowing green hologram of a trident hovering above his head.

"I think we need to speak in the Big House, Deo." Chiron stated as the hologram faded, and he rose to his feet.

Notes:

Short chapter, but all good!

Next chapter will be up soon too!

Be nice, and review!

Leelee xx


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven;

Since being at camp he had been in Chiron's office all but once, when he had first arrived at the camp – well a few days in, to see how he was settling in. unlike most unclaimed who joined the camp, he actually had a cabin of his own to stay in and support him. Oh Hermes cabin were great with what they did, but there was so many of them to oversee, sometimes people got overlooked a lot.

The office was cramped and filled with paperwork, files and lose paper. Books and random objects from over the many years of being alive. They were joined by Mr D, Lee, Percy and Annabeth. How the last two ended up in the meeting, he wasn't exactly sure if he was personally honest – Percy, maybe? Chase? No. Percy was powerful and had raw talent that needed training, so people had suspected that he was the son of Poseidon, what with him having green eyes.

Didn't they realise that mortals could have green eyes too?

Plus, Percy's mother was missing because he too had been accused of stealing the lightning bolt.

"So, because I'm Lord Poseidon's son, I am meant to be responsible for this missing bolt?" Deo demanded looking at them all like they had gone insane, to be fair Lee had the same expression on his face too. "Does it not occur to any of you that I was in _Scotland_ when this was occurring, _in class!_ "

"I thought you were english," Chase asked snidely,

"I attend school in Scotland, damn ass." Deo rolled his eyes at the interfering little brat. "Boarding school, if you _must_ know."

"I know, but there will be no reasoning with Lord Zeus." Chiron said sadly, "You must find the Bolt, before the solstice, or we are all doomed to a war of the gods. you understand?"

"Do you _know_ how big this world is? Really?" Deo demanded – half hysterical now, "How on earth do you expect me to find it, with no clue what so ever to who even really stole it in the first place?"

"Who would benefit most from a war of the gods?" Chiron asked logically,

"Hades." Annabeth offered – Chiron started nodding but Deo and Lee shared a critical look, "If Zeus and Poseidon are too busy fighting, Hades will be able to take power and with all the dead from the war, his kingdom will grow unimaginably."

"Ares would benefit more," Deo reasoned – Lee nodded in agreement, and after a few seconds Percy agreed. Mr D, Chiron and Annabeth looked annoyed and critical. "For every war that is fought, Ares gains power from it. he craves war, wouldn't a war of the gods be an ultimate aim for him?"

"I don't think so," Chase scoffed,

"Regardless, you will go to the attic, Deo." Chiron instructed calmly, still looking dubious. "you will understand once you are there."

Three will go west.

A person thought to be a friend is really an enemy,

Not all is as it seems.

Deo snorted and rolled his eyes as he descended from the attic, he knew that his father powered those things, but seriously? They weren't exactly much help, so ambiguous. He already had several people he knew betray him through his life, that he thought were good friends.

And west? How far west? A mile? Six hundred miles? More?

And which three?

Did it actually matter?

When he got back down to the office, Mr D had vanished. When he told Chiron most of the prophecy, leaving out the part about a friend betraying him, there were instantly three volunteers to go on the quest with him. Lee, Percy and Chase.

"Well, there you go! Three will go west, let those three go!" Deo joked half-heartedly, earning himself a clip around the head. From Lee. "Seriously, though, I will take Percy and Lee."

"Annabeth and Percy will accompany you," Chiron overruled his choice, earning a cry of outrage from both Lee and Deo, "As a daughter of Athena, Annabeth is well known for her strategies, and is one of the best fighters we have right now."

"And yet, Lee can trounce her in a fight every time." Deo pointed out, not at all impressed, by how Chiron had dismissed Lee as an option. "I am unwilling to work with someone who considers me a _coward, that uses nothing but little magic tricks!_ "

"It was a game! I was baiting you!" Chase defended herself,

Chiron didn't look at all impressed right now.

"Enough, both of you! Annabeth, you know better than to dismiss someone's talents like that!" Chiron stated glaring at the female in the room, "Lee, take Deo to the camp storage, get him prepared. Deo, Annabeth and Percy will meet you at 8pm, at Thalia's tree."

*Britain – The Burrow*

William Weasley looked at the home that he grew up in with a long suffering sigh. When he had left the camp, he had first reported back to Gringotts – or more precisely Axegar – to let them know what had happened. Whilst he had been at the bank, Axegar had agreed to run a heritage test to determine who his mortal parent really was. As it turned out, it was his mother. Molly Weasley was his biological mother.

Did Arthur Weasley know the truth?

The moment that the results revealed that Molly was his mother, a glowing hologram appeared above his head. Axegar had said it was his fathers way of claiming him, that he was the Son of Dionysus. Instead of going to confront his family, he had taken a few weeks to himself, and had gone back to Egypt, throwing himself back into his work. The longer that passed though, the more he wanted – needed! – to know the truth.

He had tried to tell himself that it didn't matter.

Something inside of him was gnawing at itself though, needing to know the truth. Needed to know how they dared block and bind part of him that he had been born with, that was rightfully his. He had even seen some changes to his personality – not much but some – the past few weeks, since the binds had been undone. He found that when he was around the wine vineyard that was situated by their camp site for the Egypt project, the grapes grew within a matter of hours, even when they had just been plucked and none had remained hours before.

When he had requested a leave of absence from the goblins, it had been immediately granted.

From where he stood at the end of the garden, he could see Fred, George and Ron flying around the back garden and tossing the quaffle between them. Ginny and Hermione Granger (a friend of Ron's) were sitting underneath a tree in the shade reading, well Hermione was, but Ginny looked very frustrated.

William knew that Ginny was like him, she had dyslexia and ADHD – their father had taken them to a muggle doctor when the healers hadn't been able to help. Who was her father? Or Mother? Was it just Molly that had cheated over the years?

Where any of the others demigods?

The twins, he was certain, struggled with their reading and writing and certainly couldn't sit still – but they hadn't ever been tested, because their parents had dismissed it as them not wanting to do well in school, and being mischievous.

William closed his eyes, huffing slightly.

Could it be, out of seven children, that three of them were the only biological children of both parents?

Charlie. Percy. Ron.

And if they were demigods, the others that was, were their powers bound like his had been? When he expressed this concern to Chiron before leaving camp, he had been given a supply of Ambrosia cubes, which would burn through the blocks if any had been put into place – he had been warned to triple check before letting anyone eat them, because they would just burn up mortals.

Slowly walking up the through the garden, no one noticed him until she opened the kitchen door and walked inside.

"Bill!" his mother exclaimed shocked, "You didn't tell us you were coming to visit! Such a nice surprise!"

"I want to…I was in London," He stated – half lying. Seeing his siblings, he realised that this was much more than just about him. It was about then too. "I found a few things out the last few weeks. I think we need to sit and talk."

"Go sit in the family room," Molly said smiling – bustling around the kitchen, removing her cooking apron and waving her wand in several different directions. "Your father is in there, I will be through after I've checked to make sure the twins aren't causing chaos."

William gritted his teeth at that statement – yes, the twins were mischievous, but they only got worse once Molly started watching their every move and blaming them for everything that happened in the house. He had seen Ron doing something, and the twins get the blame, he hadn't believed it until a few years ago – Bill had proved a point though, set up a prank that was clearly not the twins (who had been with Molly at Diagon Alley), and yet they still got the blame for it.

He had stuck up for them ever since.

It should have been Ron that she was watching more closely, or Percy. Both were always trying to get the twins into trouble. They tried to get Ginny into trouble too, but as the only girl, it didn't affect her as much.

As she said, Arthur was in the family room, lounging on the old and most comfortable chair, reading the Daily Prophet.

"Hi." William said simply as he sat on the couch,

Arthur nearly dropped his paper in shock,

"Bill! What are you doing here!" Arthur laughed nervously, probably from being so startled by one of his kids. "I heard you were in England a few weeks ago, but when you didn't visit, I didn't mention it to your mum."

"I was here for work," William gritted out, he could hear the accusion on the elder wizards voice. "one of the goblins pulled me off assignment in Egypt to assist a high-standing client. I was only in England a day, before I went to America, I reported back to Gringotts before being dispatched back to Egypt."

"High-standing as in stuck up pureblood?" Arthur questioned,

"No. He's a good kid." William assured with a quirk of his lips, at the thought of Deo. Good kid indeed, they had spent a week together, and the kid felt closer than some of his brothers. It was also because of him that William knew the truth. "Actually I'm going to check on him after I leave here, His financial manager needs someone to deliver a file, since I'm the only one that knows his exact location, it makes sense that I take it to him."

"Why not send an owl?" Molly asked, from the doorway, apparently she had heard what he had been saying.

"Not that simple." William shrugged, "I didn't ask why."

"I'm guessing you are heading there after you leave here?" Molly asked, sitting down on the other couch nearest to the fire, which even during the summer burnt steadily. "Oh, Bill can't you stay for a few days!"

"I can't, Sorry." Bill lied,

Axegar _had_ given him a file to deliver to Deo Calix. He had also said that so long as he didn't take over two weeks, then it didn't matter if it took a few days to get there.

"Why wasn't I told that dad wasn't my biological father." William asked after a few minutes of complete and awkward silence, his mother who had been taking a drink of tea coughed on it. Arthur's face went pale and then suddenly looked angry. Oh he knew.

"You took a heritage test." Arthur accused.

"Work purposes." He lied,

"oh…of course," Molly sighed – was that relief? – but she still looked rather upset, "We didn't tell you because there wasn't any need for you to know. Arthur, your dad, adopted you and formerly made you his heir when you were born."

"You bound the magic that connected me to my biological father." He said slowly, carefully. Allowing a measured dose of his anger to bleed into his words. Arthur and Molly shared a guilty look. "I need to know which of my siblings you also bound. I was going to ask why, but I honestly don't care, or at least until I know they are safe and healthy and don't have any binds on their magic too."

"The twins. And Ginny." Molly whispered, confirming his suspicions.

"Parents?" He enquired,

"They are all mine," Molly admitted,

"The three of them are coming with me." William informed – holding up a hand to silence the parents. "I am taking them to a camp, one that is linked to their parentage. I assume that they came to be the same way I did?"

"Different fathers."

How many gods did this woman sleep with?!

"No! Not like that!" Molly quickly assured, it must have shown on his face what he was thinking. "No, The twins and Ginny have the same father. Only you have a different father."

"Why? Why cheat?" William demanded,

"We have an open relationship -."

He shot them a look of horror as he walked out of the family room, to find the twins and Ginny. They were coming with him, regardless of what either Molly or Arthur said. They _would_ know the truth – and they would be given the access, as was their right, to their natural heritage.

Stepping outside, he found them all sat under the tree eating sweets.

"George, Ginny, Fred. Go pack, clothes, books and whatever you want and need for the rest of the summer." William commanded, once they noticed him stood there. "You will be coming back a week before school starts. Go."

"Where are they going? Why can't I go…"

William shrugged off his youngest brother as he started to badger him, rolling his eyes he escorted the twins and Ginny to their rooms to pack. Once done, he activated the portkey to a muggle airport.

*America*

Deo had barely been dropped off at the bus station by Argus, with Percy and Chase, and he already wanted to either bang his head off a wall or bang their heads together. Both had bickered the full way, and Chase was already trying to take charge of the quest, despite being told explicitly told by Chiron that it was Deo who was in charge.

Notes:

Hi!

Hope you liked it,

Review!

Leelee x


End file.
